Life of a beautiful spy
by Just-Another-Secret
Summary: Implied femslash. Zach, Macey and Ellie.
1. Meeting Macey

Zach's POV-

I walked into the lift just as it was closing, a very attractive lady stood there, looking at her phone. She looked up just as the doors shut and I let out a long groan. This was someone who I hadn't seen in a while, and our last conversation had been less than friendly.

"Macey McHenry." I said softly.

"Zachary Goode." She snapped back. Her eyes flashing in hatred, she had always hated me. And then there was silence.

I could feel Macey glowering at me. Her icy blue eyes boring into me, as if she could incinerate me where I stood. But, knowing Macey and her love for all new and evil technology she probably could get hold of something that would burn me to ashes, if she so wished.

"So, Macey, how have you been?" I asked, trying to cut through the heavy silence in the lift.

She shot me a cool and calculating look. "Same old stuff." She said, not giving me much to work with, then, she never did.

"So, Mace." I started, trying to lift the awkward silence.

She froze, completely still. She slowly turned her head and gave me the most hateful glare I have ever seen. And I've seen Bex mad.

"Don't you dare call me Mace." She snarled. "Or I'll chop off your tiny crown jewels Do you understand me?" Her model-like face was contorted, yet she still looked beautiful; much like a panther as it devoured its prey.

My mind ticked furiously to think what would've provoked a reaction like that. And slowly it came to me. "Oh. Oh, I see."

"What exactly do you see?" She hissed, her dark brown hair falling around her shoulders.

"The only person you have ever been cool with calling you Mace was-"

She cut me off. "Don't even dare say her name!"

"Macey McHenry. The supermodel daughter of the Senator. The girl who has slept with hundreds of guys. The girl who can't bear to be called by the name her ex-girlfriend used."

She shook her head and made a step towards me. "I have moved on Zach. I just don't like _you_ using that name!"

I nodded, smiling at her. "You never told me why you split up." I started, this was true, but Ellie had told me.

"It's none of your business." She mumbled, turning away.

"Macey." I started, seriously now. "You know you can tell me, I wouldn't laugh. She was best friend."

She span around. "She didn't have best friends. She didn't let herself have them. It made her too weak. It made her care!" She spat.

I frowned. "Ellie cared about you more than anything else. She loved her friends." I said firmly. It was true, Ellie had been one of the kindest girls I'd ever met, sure about her advice, always there to listen, always caring.

"Why did she break up with you then?" I asked. "Did she care too much?" I teased, I wanted Macey to say it.

Macey laughed an ugly hollow laugh. "She got bored."

"Bored?" I echoed.

"Yes, Zach, she got bored and she moved on. Just like I have."

"Number one, Macey. You have not moved on. And number two, how do you know she got bored?"

"She told me." Macey tipped her face forward, letting her sheet of brown hair cover her face. "She just told me. She said she was bored and she needed to go." Her eyes welled up and she blinked furiously.

"Probably for the best. She was trouble anyway." I said, trying to gauge a reaction.

"No, she wasn't trouble." Her eyes were wet when she looked up. "Zach, despite what you think about me, Ellie was my first kiss, my first relationship and she was my first time. And she just got bored of me."

The lift door opened and Macey turned to walk out just as I grabbed her arm.

"Get off me, Zachary."

"Okay!" I smirked, I had always been good at slipping notes. I let go and watched Macey walk out of the C.I.A offices. I knew she'd come. I was relying on it.


	2. Hate you Zach

Macey's POV-

I was inherently mad at Zach for a multitude of reasons; the most important ones were, at the moment, the most trivial. Like, how had he managed to slip that note, the one that lay on my bed surrounded by shoes, into my pocket without my noticing? Why was he inviting me out to meet an old friend? And why did I have to meet him! I'd thought I was getting over Ellie, but then HE walks back into my life and drags everything to the surface.

I dug through my draws, pulling out old photo albums of my time at the Gallagher academy. I flipped through the bottom one, the pale blue, mud stained one. The one I had tried to burn and then thrown out the window. Only to, a few minutes later, run outside in nothing but a bra and pair of shorts to retrieve it.

The corners of the photos and the plastic sleeves that protected them from dust were burned and curling, but the photos were in surprisingly good condition. I gently pulled the third photo out and smiled. Ellie, Cammie, Bex, Zach, Grant, Liz, Jonas and me.

We were all cuddled into a massive group; Jonas and Liz were looking at something Liz was working out. Bex was curled up in Grant's lap and Zach and Cammie were mock fighting. My eyes finally fell to rest on Ellie and me, she was the only one in the picture who was looking at the camera, her hair was blowing madly in the wind and one hand was holding her short school skirt down. She was leaning back into me as I left a trail of soft kisses up her neck. She was laughing and her other hand was in mine.

I could remember that, but not having the photo taken, but then, most of my photo album was like that, us, holding hands and smiling. Or us chasing each other, trying to steal back something, only to end up falling on each other and kissing.

I snapped the album shut and shoved it to the bottom of the draw where it belonged. I pulled myself to my feet and stared around my room, several floor length dresses. A dark green one, a red one and a simple black one. And as any girl would I settled on the black one, with a pair of sheer tights, and towering black high heels.

A knock at the door pulled me to my senses and I hurriedly pulled my glossy black hair into a French twist. To my surprise it went up perfectly and stayed as I pinned it with little pearl beads.

Zach appeared at my bedroom door, not bothering to knock, he just walked in.

"Zach!" I yelled. "I could've been naked!"

He smirked. "That was what I was hoping for."

I threw a cushion at him but he caught it and threw it back onto my bed.

"Shut up, Zach." I slicked on a layer of clear lip gloss, dropped it into my clutch and turned to face him. "Who are we meeting anyway?"

He leered at me, a cheeky glint in his eyes. "You'll see. I'm sure you'll like them lots though."

It was all I could do was to nod and follow him out the door towards his car. Zach was full of surprises.


	3. Diamonds and pearls

Ellie's POV

Zach stood in the doorway, silent and brooding as ever, but still with that fun, boyish smirk on his face that I had grown to love and trust. He smiled at me as he pulled out a bunch of apple blossom. I have never known anywhere that sold apple blossom, but he seemed to have a fresh bunch every time we met.

I laughed and for the first time in a very long time I was really happy to see someone. I took the flowers and held them to my nose. They smelt delicious. I smiled up at him, "Thank you, Zach." As I placed them on my dresser.

He chuckled and threw himself on my bed. "So, chicka."

At this I rolled my eyes.

"So, Zachy." I replied and I heard him laugh a little behind me. "Where have you been, or can I not know."

"Uh, it wasn't very interesting. It was Russia, protecting this posh daughter of an oil baron. She was nothing like you."

I smiled. "That's because I am the granddaughter of a Russian Gas tycoon." I took my coloured contacts out and my eyes went from mud brown to deep sea grey. "Anyway, you rarely pop in just for a social visit, what do you need me to do?"

"Actually. I'm taking you out to lunch. I want you to meet an old friend of mine."

I groaned. I hated meeting my friends 'old friends' and I knew, with Zach, it would be somewhere very fancy.

"It's quite fancy. So you'll want to wear..." He flicked through my closet. "This." He pulled out my favourite dress. I'd worn it twice before. Once with Macey and once in Russia with my Grandfather at a business convention.

He smiled his glowing smile. "It matches your eyes and I know you have jewellery that matches, he set about rummaging through my extensive collection as I picked out a pair or patent grey high heels. He placed a pair of diamond drop earrings on the dresser and a subtle silver necklace.

"Do I actually get any say in this?" I asked hopelessly.

He shook his head as he sat back on my bed. I sat next to him and leant back against the wall. "How did you know I was here? It's not where I was last time and this isn't my registered address on C.I.A or M.I.6 databases."

That knowing smirk was back on his face. He pointed at himself and even before he said I knew the word that would come out of his mouth. "Spy."

"So, where is this? Are you picking me up?"

I can't." He sighed but handed me a piece of evapopaper with the name and rough directions scrawled on it in his hand. "Before I go, Ellie, I met Macey a few days ago..."

"Yeah? How is she?" I asked, trying to stay casual but secretly wondering if she's mentioned me. Probably not.

"Yeah. We talked about you. Actually."

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

"Ellie. Why did you tell her you were bored? Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

I sighed. "Because I couldn't tell her the truth. I wasn't allowed. It could've compromised my mission."

"Yeah, okay, but why tell her you were bored?"

I could feel tears pricking in my eyes as I replied. "Because I knew it would hurt her enough to stop caring, to not follow, and to not worry if I got hurt. It was a dangerous mission. And I honestly thought I was going to die on it."

"You were her first." He blurted.

I looked up. "Her first time with a girl maybe."

"You were her first kiss, her first relationship and her first time. Ever."

"Look, Zach, please don't lecture me. I was mean. But Macey is a strong and gorgeous woman she's moved on."

"No, she hasn't." He said cruelly. "I called her Mace when I met her, she freaked out, she couldn't even say your name."

"Zach." I pleaded. "Zach, stop it. Don't you think I feel foul? And Macey and I could never have been in a serious committed relationship."

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted commitment and so did she. Zach, we're both honey pots for god's sake!"

"You could've tried." He said sadly.

I knew he wasn't saying it to be mean, but it was times like this where I truly hated all human life and wanted punch Zach. Hard. In the face. And break his nose. And see him bleed. A lot.

Zach stood up, as if he knew what I was thinking. "Anyway. I will see you there at eight, it's half six now, so you need to get ready." And with that he disappeared down the stairs and out my front door.

"Zach." I muttered. "I hate you."


End file.
